Wireless Communication Point-to-Point and Point-to-Multi-Point Wireless communications links, using portions of the electromagnetic spectrum, are well known. Most such wireless communication at least in terms of data transmitted is one way, point to multi-point, which includes commercial radio and television. However there are many examples of point-to-point wireless communication. Mobile telephone systems that have recently become very popular are examples of low-data-rate, point-to-point communication. Microwave transmitters on telephone system trunk lines are another example of prior art, point-to-point wireless communication at much higher data rates. The prior art includes examples of point-to-point laser communication at infrared and visible wavelengths.